


The Holmesian Denial

by LifeisIntriguing



Series: It leads to... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeisIntriguing/pseuds/LifeisIntriguing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back to Baker Street to find Mycroft just leaving. Mycroft perspective. Ficlet. Follows "Curiosity leads to Truths". Rated T because it's easy. Slash hinted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holmesian Denial

When John walked up the stairs of 221B, he could hear slight voices which stopped as he reached the landing. He walked in and saw that Sherlock and Mycroft were sitting opposite each other. "Am I interrupting something?" John asked.

"No, Mycroft was just leaving."

"I just think Sherlock-" Mycroft started.

"No Mycroft," Sherlock glared.

"Very well," Mycroft sighed slightly. John looked confused as Mycroft walked passed him to the door. "Look after yourself, John." Mycroft said as he left.

John looked over to Sherlock trying to understand what had happened. Sherlock was not obliging "Not his business," Sherlock muttered to himself completely ignoring John.

The truth was, Mycroft had been inquiring to Sherlock about him and John. Sherlock had told him nothing, it wasn't his business, not everything is family business, he had said.

And so he had told him nothing, absolutely nothing, which Mycroft had not been happy about, Sherlock had denied any questions and Mycroft had left with no information other than the fact Sherlock was obviously covering something. And in Mycroft's eyes there was something definitely going on between the two. He was just trying to look out for him of course, but Mycroft didn't have the best of ways in looking out for Sherlock.

He liked John and some of the time, he liked Sherlock; of course he was his brother so you know, temperamental, but deep routed love. He just wanted to know what was going on. How deep Sherlock was and how deep John was. How far they had reached and whether any intervention was needed. Although, John Watson was having a good effect on Sherlock, certainly to an extent and he encouraged them to hang around. Sherlock was improving, certainly towards society's standards slightly. Maybe even one day, he would get to a good standard and join the Diogenes club. He didn't hold out much hope that Sherlock would do this before he was old and couldn't run around London anymore, but even then, he might not even get to that stage. Shame, the Diogenes club was rather good.

Still, he thought, I should probably watch them more closely, maybe set up some bugs. You never know what Sherlock might be up, especially when he might be plotting against me.


End file.
